plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Trickster
Brainy |Tribe = Party Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = While in your hand: This costs 1 less when you play a Trick. When played: This does a Bonus Attack. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Never gets tired of the rubber chicken gag.}} Trickster is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 10 to play, and has 6 /6 . He has no traits, and his abilities reduce his cost by 1 for each zombie Trick played while in the Zombie Hero's hand, and he does a Bonus Attack when played. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' While in your hand: This costs 1 less when you play a Trick. When played: This does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Never gets tired of the rubber chicken gag. Strategies With This is a really strong zombie, not just because he is capable of fitting in a lot of decks, but because if the player is skilled enough, he/she can use this zombie mid-game to get a quick win. If you decided to bring him, you want to bring a lot of tricks, with Beam Me Up and Hail-a-Copter to make zombies during trick phase and other cheap tricks to lower his cost. Using him along with Paparazzi Zombie is a good strategy, as both benefit from playing tricks. Paparazzi Zombie will become more powerful after each trick is played, and Trickster will become cheaper while in the zombie hero's hand. Be aware if the plant hero has a Black-Eyed Pea on the lawn, though, as this plant will gain a buff when the zombie hero plays tricks. Using him with Teleport allows the player to play it and Trickster for the same price as only Trickster in the zombies play phase, meaning that the player could save him for the zombie tricks phase for a powerful plant that might come in the player's way. Beware when you are playing against Smarty opponents as they have access to Brainana, which can prevent the player from using Teleport. If you have him in your hand right at the starting turn, you can spam cheap tricks such as Bungee Plumber, Yeti Lunchbox, or Smoke Bomb to reduce his brain cost, then play him on the early turn on an empty lane to do 6 free damage to the plant hero. Just be warned that his ability of making it cheaper can only work if this is in your hand. You can also combine him with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, as he will do another bonus attack when he is revealed. Against This zombie is a tough zombie to handle and counter. Being 6 /6 for the price varying between 0-10 , it is a tough zombie at any time, with his powerful bonus attack once played. Almost everything will be destroyed unless the targeted plant has a lot of health or is shielded. Also, the opponent will almost always play him at less than his normal cost due to the abundance of tricks in the game, especially in Trickster's class, Brainy. To counter him, a good option is to use Spudow, as his superpower is able to defeat Trickster after it's used. Citron also works well due to his superpower shielding all plants for one turn. While it may not be required, it will greatly negate this zombie's power. Briar Rose can also be a good counter to this zombie due to its ability. Filling all ground and heights lanes with flowers can destroy Trickster no matter where it is played. As a last resort, if the plant hero wants to keep the sacrifice at minimum, the player should consider using Squash if the player has it and is using the Solar class. Generally, the player can also Bounce this zombie back into the zombie hero's deck, as the price tag will be reset. However, beware that the zombie can reuse his bonus attack when played again. Gallery TricksterStatisticsv1.8.27.png|Statistics TricksterCardv1.8.27.jpg|Card Trivia *He is the highest costing zombie fighter, and the second most expensive zombie card in the game, after Gargantuars' Feast. *He, Valkyrie and Potted Powerhouse are the only cards in the game who have an ability that only takes place while in a hero's hand. **He is the only one of the three that is a legendary card, while the other two are only super-rare. *He is the only card that can reduce his own cost. *Assuming nothing but 1-brain tricks is played until he is affordable, the earliest turn he can be played is on the 4th turn, which can be achieved by every Brainy hero except Super Brainz, due to the number of cheap tricks that do not require a zombie to use. *There is a glitch where during the "Zombies Play" phase, once Trickster does his bonus attack, he may drain the plant hero's Super-Block Meter. *On Trickster's card, the player can see a rubber chicken. This rubber chicken is used when he attacks. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Premium cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies